westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
September 12, 2009: Decision Point
Decision Point Decide to leave and try to contact Lord Niviar about the Duke. Niviar: This is disturbing indeed. What is your current plan? Mungo: Find the Duke of Malring hopefully for more infomration. Niviar: Rick: Niviar: I am not anywhere near the Duke's stature. They have ruled the parapets for generations. River: If you do or don't care about him knowing about the ticking time bomb. Niviar: He's friendly to the KoW Niviar: I will prepare a letter and I approve of his knowing of the situation. Kristof: Fastest way? Niviar: Horses south along the Plateau and then take the southern pass. You should be all right except for the Chromatics. The Duke has made arrangements with the Metallics, however the Chromatics don't care. Depending on your condition, you could pull it off in two days, perhaps four. Rick: If the Duke decided to mobilize, would you be Niviar: If he chose to take through, I would consider it a courtesy for him to inform me. Niviar: I will see what I can uncover in terms of individuals who might be able to remove such a curse, but it will not be immediate. Should you return here and still be under the influence of the curse, I may have better information for you. Niviar: Safe journey. I will be increasing patrols in that area to make sure that the walking dead are not issuing forth. Day 1: Followed by flying troops. * Perception 26: Spot flying troops coming behind the group. * Nature 27: Griffon, Pegasus, Hippogriff?, Manticore * History 28: No idea who might the riders might be. In and near the parapets. Tribes of raiders that raise and train flying mounts. Can see dragons coming. Sometimes hunt a dragon. * Kristof: I'm sure it's the Cloud Knights of Cirrus Three riders on three mounts. Round 1: * Drop off fire alchemy Round 2: * Flyby attack on the front runners Rider had 3 Level 6 Alchemists Fires. +1 Handaxe. 75 GP. Greataxe. Come to an area of extensive farmlands. There are some of the most heavily armed farmers the group has ever seen. Plow mule with barding. The group has come to Dulax Moir. Where are you headed? Duchy of Malring. Well, it's getting dark. We haven't gotten any attacks in a while. I recommedn that you stay in town before you move on, but I do recommend that you move on. You've got another 3 days at the pace youre headed. And then look for the pass. Any of you been this way before? Sentinels. Okay, then you know the markers. Keep your eyes peeled when you get into the mountains. They're everywhere. Mungo explores Dulax Moir. Trouble in the foothills of the parapets south of here. Some ranchers have had livestock go missing (gone, like taken from the air). The rumors are that it's a dragon. If so, the dragon is out of bounds in that he's going against the KoW. Nothing too large (like oxen), but goats/sheep. Likely to be a younger dragon. Sentinel says that he pays for dragon heads. 2-3 days later. Lots of sheep are farmed around the area. Heard that there was trouble Big Harold works Big Harold's Ranch. Looks like he grows his own wool. Kava: (Something wonderful) Harold: Good to see you. Passin' through? Kava: Pretty much. Harold: Losing about one a week. Kava: Any consistency? Same area? Times? Harold: Always stragglers. Track it, it's tracks just end. Kava: Any other tracks? Harold: Nope. Probably just grabbed by raiders or dragons. Yeah, could be either one. Ain't never seen it happen. It's like it don't want me to know. Kava: Harold: I can show you where they got taken. Kava: Anything else odd? Harold: That even ain't that odd, except that they got 'em from the air rather than the ground. Kava: Harold: If you find them dragons or raiders that got a bunch a of sheep bones. If you look for a littel brass bell, with a little "H" on them. If you can prove it, I'd give you a hundred. Celeste: A hundred what? Kyle: Sheep. Harold: Got a place in a barn where you guys can stay tonight. River: Malring Harold: They only seem to go missing at night. Links Previous Session: August 15, 2009: Spending a Day at the Haunted Fortress Next Session: October 17, 2009 Back to the Faded Legion Vault Top